Hoshino Amity
Hoshino Amity (星野アミティー Hoshino Amitī) is a Cure-like ally in Shining Jewels Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Friendly Face-Off (フレンドリーフェイス・オフ Furendorī Feisu Ofu) and represents the universe. Her catchphrase is Brilliant, wonderful, infinite! (輝かしい、素晴らしい、無限！ Kagayakashī, subarashī, mugen!) Personality Amity is a 12 year old popular actress, best known for her life-based series. Her curious personality isn't the best, and she has been known to get into trouble for it. She is also afraid of being rejected by others. Appearance Relationships Akari Magenta- At first, Magenta admired Amity, not knowing that she was a real girl. When they first met, Amity did not know how to react to Magenta's sudden excitement and her transformation into Cure Rose. After Amity joins the team, she begins to form a secret bond with Magenta. Shiroda Linux - Mikaze Audi - Hinaka Hennessy - Aosora Prue - Kisaka Alumi - Gemma - Friendly Face-Off Brilliant, wonderful, infinite! Putting the pieces together, Friendly Face-Off! 輝かしい、素晴らしい、無限！一緒に作品を置く、フレンドリーフェイス・オフ！ Kagayakashī, subarashī, mugen! Issho ni sakuhin o oku, Furendorī Feisu Ofu! Friendly Face-Off (フレンドリーフェイス・オフ Furendorī Feisu Ofu) is Amity's alter ego, and she represents the universe. In order to transform into this form, Amity must have her Brilliant Lighter and use the phrase "Let's Puzzle Up!" Attacks Vivid Toss (ビビッドトス Bibiddo Tosu) - Friendly Face-Off's first finisher, which is her signature one. Violet Amethyst Nova (バイオレットアメジストノヴァ Baioretto Amejisuto Noba) - Friendly Face-Off's second finisher, used only in special cases. Glory Luminous Wave (グローリールミナスウェーブ Gurōrī Ruminasu Uēbu) - Friendly Face-Off's first group finisher. Purity Face-Off Purity Face-Off (ピュアリッティーフェイス・オフ Pyuarittī Feisu Ofu) is Friendly Face-Off's upgrade received through the Purity Jewel, which must be accessed at the same time her other teammates activate it. In this form, she can use the group finisher Colorful Healing Chain. Songs As a main character, Amity's voice actor, Imai Asami, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Watashi wa Friendly Face-Off! *Starry★Skies Etymology Hoshino (星野) - "Hoshi" (星) translates to "star" and "No" (野) translates to "field". Together, it becomes "star field", which hints at Friendly Face-Off representing the universe and being represented by stars. Amity (アミティー) - The name can mean "friendship" or "harmony". In her case, the former fits better. Trivia *Amity is the third non-Cure ally who can transform and have a role equal to Pretty Cure. **She is also the first non-Cure ally from a non-sequel who can transform and have a role equal to Pretty Cure. *Her name, and use of powers, is a reference to a Wii Party minigame of the same name. *Amity is the fourth main character to be voiced by a Japanese pop idol, and the first Cure-like ally to be so. *She is the first Cure-like ally (and Cure member) to have a physical main attack (Vivid Toss), instead of using an item. *She is the only main Shining Jewels character to wear a ribbon in her hair when transformed, despite being the only non-Cure of the team. *Amity has her own series about herself, known as Watashi wa Friendly Face-Off!, which is often shown in the main series. *Amity shares her initials with Hino Akane. *Of all the Shining Jewels Cures, Amity gets the least amount of episodes where she is the main focus, having only one individual and four group focuses. **This is somewhat made up for with her minor appearances, as mentioned by Tachibana Nora. *In 2012, prior to development of Shining Jewels Pretty Cure, Friendly Face-Off existed as a character under the name Alexis Houston, but was later changed to fit the naming scheme of the Pretty Cure counterpart, although keeping her initials intact. **Nora sometimes mentions to herself that she wanted to implement the character in an earlier series, but found Shining Jewels to be fitting for her in the end. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Shining Jewels Pretty Cure Category:Shining Jewels Pretty Cure characters Category:Female Category:Allies Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Purple Cures Category:Non-Cures Category:Cure Believe's Cures